A watercraft of the aforedescribed type is known from DE 35 43 140 A1.
This watercraft, namely a boat, has to have a sufficient width in order to achieve travel stability. A very slim design of the floats with a relatively tall superstructure is not possible in this case, since the watercraft would be unstable and prone to capsizing.
In earlier systems of this type, the passenger stand is decoupled from the floating body (float body), so that the passenger stand, i.e. a platform for aircraft, does not necessarily have to follow the motions of the floating body produced by waves and wind, but can be kept independently in a horizontal position.
However, in this case, as a result of the large float which is used, only relatively low speeds of the watercraft can be reached in spite of high energy expenditure.